


Ancient Hearts

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Roman is tired of waiting. One soulmate to go, please!Day 18: You stop aging at 18, until you meet your soulmate and grow old together.





	Ancient Hearts

Roman had always considered himself a people person. And he always had been that, a crowd-pleaser with a love for the spotlight. But even that grew dull after the first few decades.

He had tried to see the bright side of not finding his soulmate in his first century, it wasn't common but not unusual. People easily reached their 180's before they happily died in their sleep beside their soulmate with wrinkles that spoke of a fulfilled life together.

Roman would love to have wrinkles.

He sat in the new café that opened in their part of town, opposite of his current two best friends. Or rather his best friend Patton and his soulmate Logan, who Roman somehow befriended through osmosis. Maybe because Patton just oozed love and harmony from his very skin.

Roman wasn't proud to admit it but he envied them. They were young when they meet a few years ago, barely 30. They would grow old together and never feel the dread that brought the never-ending passing of time.

"Earth to Roman! Kiddo, are you listening?" Patton waved a front of his face. It looked like he had tried to get his attention for quite a bit now.  
"Yeah, sorry, Pat. I got lost in thought. You were saying?"

"It's ok. We know you're a daydreamer," Patton giggled and unintentionally gave Logan a very gay and very in love look on his face.

"Must be your advanced age, maybe you're getting a bit slow, old man?" Logan teased.

Roman gave him a half-smile, trying not to outwardly cringe. He knew that Logan didn't mean any harm but the comment stung still. The two knew that Roman was older than them but they didn't know just how much. They surely would freak out when they would find out. That was why Roman kept it a secret, why his statues, paintings, and photographs were locked up in a large safe in his house, why he was studying history to explain his detailed knowledge of the past. That was the only way how he could live a relatively normal life.

Although it made applying for jobs and getting his id renewed interesting. At least the way some people's eyes almost feel out when they saw his birthdate was approximately 335 BC. Even his last name "Prince" was an allusion to his heritage.

Not that he would tell his friends that. he tried that previously a few times but it never ended well mostly because the friendships ended almost always on the spot.

"Yeah, maybe I'm really getting old..." he tried to at least sound like he was bantering. he knew he wasn't succeeding when Patton immediately peaked up and frowned.

Suddenly, it hit Roman just like how young his friends were. And now that they had each other, they would never get even near his age. At best they had seven decades left. Not nearly enough time, Roman knew that it could pass in a blink of an eye. He swallowed down the lump in the back of his throat. He couldn't go to another funeral, not yet, not ever again. The simple thought of Patton laying so untypical unmoving and silent in a casket made him feel impossible cold. He blinked through his tears: "You guys know that I love you, right?"

The two looked at each other alarmed before Patton sprung up to sit next to Roman and pull him into a hug. "Yes, of course! And you know that we love you too. Please, Roro, tell our dad here what is wrong, please? This isn't like you, kiddo."

Roman allowed himself to stay in the embrace for just a bit longer before he pulled away. Although it was far too late for him to not become attached. He hadn't let others this close since the 1870s. "I'm okay, padre. Just getting a bit emotional today."

"Well, as often as you had assured me that it's good and healthy to express one's emotions then I can now return your favor and say that the both of us will support no matter what." Logan adjusted his tie and then his glasses, a clear sign that he was growing uncomfortable. And Roman appreciated him even more, trying to help him regardless.

"Uhmm, hi?" A voice interrupted from behind.

Roman and Patton turned, finding themselves face to face with a young man in ripped skinny jeans and a patchwork hoodie who looked by any means like he was very uncomfortable in his own skin. He also seemed to find the floor very interesting.

"Uhm, sorry, I didn't want to interrupt anything but uh, is that seat taken? Just for a few minutes? You can say no of course. Just- you guys looked kinda nice and there is that guy who I think followed me here and yeah- yeah, I'll just go, sorry this was weird..."

He turned to leave and was stopped by a terminated Patton grabbing his wrist and pulling him down into the chair. "Of course you can sit with us, kiddo!"

The strange looked up, startled, and his eyes drifted from Patton to Roman. When their gazes meet, Roman felt like he just got struck by lightning. There was a zap that made him freeze and then faded into a pleasant tingle.

"Oh, you're-" the dark dressed stranger breathed out.

"Soulmates," Roman commented. Then he sprung to his feet as something stung him. He was literally vibrating with joy as he swept his soulmate into a bridal style hold. "Oh my goodness, we're soulmates! I can't believe you're here, you're finally here!"

He was laughing and maybe crying a bit and definitely behaving like he lost his goddamn mind but he didn't care. He finally found the person he had been looking for millennials. He spun them both for a few times on the spot before the flow of the over ebbing joy went down to a manageable level. Which didn't mean he didn't want to sing and dance from sheer happiness. But he still sat down the other with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, I'm Roman by the way. I swear I'm not insane."

"Virgil. And it's chill. I'm used to a lot more. You're not even at the lower end on my creepiness scale. You're as threating as a Disney animal."

Roman beamed. "I take that as a compliment!"

Logan interrupted their moment: "Right, you said you were being followed here, Virgil?"

Roman brustled up like a threatened hen: "Where is this fiend?! I shall vanquish this villain for you, my dark knight!" The 17th-century court etiquette really left an impression on him.

Virgil wordlessly pointed to a guy that loomed around near the entrance. As four pairs of eyes settled on him he quickly turned away and left in a hurry.

Roman frowned. "Should I chase after him?"

Virgil shook his head. "I would like you alive, thank you very much."

Roman leaned a bit closer with his million-dollar smile. "It's cute that you think that in all these years I didn't learn how to fight, darling. Even without sword and chariot here I'm perfectly capable of defending myself and the ones I hold dear."

Patton and Logan exchanged a fond exasperated look as Virgil smirked back and the freshly baked pair just stared into each other's eyes and exchanged some light banter. They would have a lot of fun with the freshly baked pair of useless gays.


End file.
